Toy playsets and accompanying toys are a source of entertainment for children. Toy playsets having different features may increase the enjoyment of children using the playsets. For example, the toy playset may include a launcher and a dispenser for dispensing a fluid material on the playset. Additionally and/or alternatively, the toy playset may feature a toy vehicle track set. Some toy playsets may be configured for use with a thermochromatic toy that changes color upon exposure to hot or cold material.
The present disclosure is directed generally to toy playsets and, more particularly, to playsets with a launcher and one or more with one or more dispensers for a fluid material, such as water, configured for release on a toy and/or toy track set. Examples of track sets and/or toys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,045,908; 4,356,657; 4,519,789; 4,725,462; 4,818,215; 4,917,643; 4,961,716; 5,011,445; 5,085,607; 5,202,677; 5,223,958; 5,282,651; 5,316,513; 5,375,271; 5,389,093; 5,482,373; 5,502,967; 5,503,583; 5,586,923; 5,643,040; 5,716,253; 5,743,185; 5,786,838; 5,871,385; 5,899,789; 6,196,241; 6,241,573; 6,312,311; 6,322,416; 6,346,024; 6,450,277; 6,468,088; 6,478,654; 6,585,555; 6,663,464; 6,676,480; 6,780,127; 6,951,497; 6,986,719; 7,070,518; 7,189,133; 7,258,073; 7,278,369; U.S. Patent Application Nos. U.S. 20030087580; U.S. 20040004069; U.S. 20050178314; U.S. 20070128969; U.S. 20070259593; U.S. 20080009224; U.S. 20080070474; and Foreign Patent Nos. ES2015663; GB2092463; GB2205255; GB2292323; GB2310283; GB2315685; GB2367479; JP07223397; JP11315277; JP2001149666; JP0007223397; JP2008264113; W089084861. The disclosures of all the above-referenced patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.